My Little Kenshin
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Mi Primer fic de Samurai X Por motivos desconocidos Kenshin se transformó en un niño cute de 5 años, como era de esperarse todo el equipo Kenshin queda conmovido ante tanto cute y moe, y como es de esperarse Kaoru se queda sin habla y hará todo lo posible para captar la hermosura del pequeño espadachín Este fic se hizo debido al escándalo de Nobuhiko "Lolicon" Watsuki


Introducción

Una mujer de cabello azul oscuro caminaba de la mano de un niño pelirrojo de ojitos violeta y una x en su mejilla izquierda, el pequeño parecía tener uno años caminando al mismo ritmo que la mujer, en ese preciso momento el pequeño se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

En menos de nada la mujer decide acudir a su ayuda, el pequeño se sobaba la rodilla pero eso no le hizo daño y aparte era valiente ya que podía soportar un leve raspón en la rodilla, no había lagrima o quejido por parte del niño samurái

-¿Estás bien, Kenshin?- La mujer miraba con ternura como por preocupación al pequeño pelirrojo el cual dibujaba una sonrisa

-No te preocupes Kaoru- Su voz era como de niño dulce capaz de matar de diabetes a cualquiera- Eso no es nada, Hiko sensei me daba muchas palizas y eso no es nada

-¡Eso es admirable, Kenshin!- Exclamó la mujer que alegre abrazó el cual quedó sonrojado y algo mudo pero era obvio, si ella era feliz pues él también era feliz

Debido a ciertos sucesos bastante extraños y desconocidos probablemente relacionados con el señor Watsuki Nobuhiro, Kenshin Himura el samurái que marcó nuestra infancia, el que anteriormente era llamado Battousai el destajador y el hombre que nos enseñó que todos debemos cambiar…

…Un día 20 de enero, se convirtió en un dulce niño de 10 años…

Kaoru estaba con cara de WTF lo mismo que Sanosuke y Yahiko los cuales miraban con asombro como aquel guerrero y mejor amigo del alma se convirtiera en una pequeña bola de ternura, el cabello largo recogido, la misma cicatriz de cruz en su mejilla y su ropa usual que ahora era una chaqueta roja y un pantalón jean gris y tenis negros, aun siendo niño Kenshin era alguien lindo y dulce y aparte se preguntaban cómo aquella ternurita se convirtió en un temible asesino.

La sucesora del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu alzaba al pequeño que estaba en su cara inocente y curioso notando que de la peliazul había sangre pero no era por una espada o una bala, ni siquiera era Enishi o un ninja malvado sino en realidad era una hemorragia nasal… Kaoru era víctima del ataque cardiaco moe kawaii des une.

Los dos peleoneros decidieron salir a cargar a Kaoru ya que se desmayó y como era de esperarse el pequeño Kenshin cayó entre sus pechos, cosa que para el niño le causó un pequeño nerviosismo era como si tocara una almohada o una bola de arroz pero era suave y olía bien. Sanosuke alzó al pequeño mientras Yahiko usó pañuelos para contener la herida nasal, mientras Kaoru trataba de contenerse ante tal lindura y belleza de cuerpo pequeño.

Flashback

Kaoru se había levantado a la luz del día y como era costumbre también lo hacía Kenshin que por cierto era el encargado de hacer el desayuno para sus amigos pero algo extraño y poco común ocurrió, la peliazul miraba como su amado estaba con las ropas grandes, era más bajito que nunca y aparte se veía más lindo y tierno que nunca.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó el pequeño y cuando se volteó al espejo hizo una de sus caras recurrentes cuando salía mal- ¡¿Oro?!

Ahora la mujer seguía teniendo a Kenshin entre sus piernas mientras el pequeño seguía con esa mirada inocente, obediente y ser moverse algo que dejaba perplejos a sus amigos

-¡¿Q-q-qué deberíamos hacer?!- Preguntó la pobre peliazul la cual no dejaba de sangrar pero se puso bastante peor cuando el pequeño exhitokiri le limpiaba la nariz usando muchos pañuelos, aun siendo pequeño era gentil y amable.

-Kaoru, cálmate primero- Dijo Sanosuke

-Y aparte límpiate la nariz, la gente pensará que una pedobear- Decía Yahiko teniendo en cuenta la situación que enfrentaba su hermana adoptiva mientras el pequeño Kenshin y miró curiosamente a sus dos amigos y luego a Kaoru hasta quedar parado todo inocente por ahí

Ahora el equipo Kenshin tenía una importante misión, no era nada relacionado con el país, ni con el gobierno Meiji sino en realidad era de suma importancia y posiblemente de vida o muerte: Debían ir a comprar ropa infantil y tratar de buscar una forma para regresarlo a la normalidad y lo más raro es que los tres estaban con chaquetas abrigo negra abierta, pasabocas y gafas de sol como si fuesen unos criminales ya que no contaban tener el infortunio de toparse con el temible Saito que estaba en pleno centro comercial en el sector de bebés acompañado de su esposa Tokio, de hecho el viejo Lobo de Mibu iba a ser papá de un lobito.

Menos mal que estaban lejos del temible shinsen y se alejaron más y más hasta llegar a un pasillo cercano al área infantil

-En primer lugar- Kaoru estaba susurrando en voz baja- Vamos a comprar algo de ropa que le quede a Kenshin

-Espera tantito, ¿Por qué usamos esa ropa?- Preguntó Sanosuke que se sentía algo incomodo vistiendo esas ropas demasiado raras

-Es obvio, si Saito nos ve por ahí con Kenshin creerá que somos unos pedófilos o algo- Expresó Yahiko que estaba sudando frío ya que desde la gran distancia que había notado que Saito y su esposa no estaban y probablemente habían salido a otra sección a lo cual los tres luchadores y el pequeño samurái decidieron ir como malandros de una peli de detectives caminando cual pantera rosa en busca de alguna tienda de ropa, la gente mientras tanto los miraba extrañados pero ni modo decidieron ignorar la escena de hecho ya habían cosas más raras que ver a un montón de bobos andando como estrellas de la farándula evadiendo a unos papparazzis

-Wow, esa idea de Misao si que funciona de maravilla- Dijo Kaoru con una alegría pero manteniendo su voz en bajo volumen como en intentar ponerse alerta

-En cambio yo me siento como una boba idol- Comentó algo molesto Sanosuke- Creo que en cualquier momento aparecerá alguien y nos tomará fotos, ni que fueramos estrellas de televisión

-Pero no queda de otra- Recalcó Yahiko- Yo como ustedes no quiero irme a la cárcel ni mucho más cuando se trata del loco de Saito

Ambos se detuvieron y suspiraron mientras el pequeño samurái miraba con su típico ¿Oro? Sobre todo a Kaoru la cual trataba de calmar un poco los animos pero debían mantener distancia del Lobo de Mibu

-No es como si ser vistos fuera algo malo, eso de que Kenshin sea un niño hace que mis pensamientos no sean listos en lo absoluto

En eso el pequeño Kenshin señaló con el dedo a una vitrina en el cual estaban colgados unos boxers cosa que escnadalizó profundamente a la pobre sucesora del estilo Kamiya

-Y aparte tengo que comprarle boxers… ¡AH BRAGAS DE NIÑO!- En eso los dos peleoneros le taparon la boca para calmarla y hacerla callar ya que posiblemente Saito vendría detrás de ellos e irían a ser y testigos de la crueldad del viejo Shinsen capitán de la División 3

-Shh… ¿Puedes callarte por un rato? Saito, ¿Recuerdas?- Le susurró Yahiko a lo cual decidieron entrar de manera apresurada al local de ropa que encontraron aunque una vez más Kaoru estaba al colapso mental como nasal imaginándose a un mini Kenshin en ese tipo de ropas desde un imple bóxer hasta el uniforme de un kínder.

Una pequeña mano tocaba su hombro, como era de esperarse iba a matar a alguien pero no podía hacerlo ya que el pequeño Battousai le daba pequeñas palmadas como si fuesen un apoyo y una calma para Kaoru como si dijera que todo saldría bien y que todo iría a la normalidad.

Ya entrando al local Kaoru decidió buscar algo desesperadamente una talla correcta mientras los otros dos trataban de ver si con sus ahorros pudieran alcanzar o al menos una parte o algo para una prenda para su amigo, mientras tanto la sucesora del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu buscaba desesperadamente una prenda que haría lucir muy bien como muy cute en su novio pero se frustraba al no encontrar interesante hasta que dio con una chaqueta naranja con orejas de gato y rayas negras alrededor

-¡Sano, Yahiko! ¡Miren eso!-Les mostró la prenda a ambos que quedaban algo contentos sobretodo viendo esa faceta de una Kaoru desesperada

-Sí, ese vestido le queda

-En verdad te estás divirtiendo, ¿Cierto?

Kaoru decidió optar por una tarjeta de crédito (Regalada debido a las hazañas que hizo Kenshin para salvar al país como en sus servicios al gobierno Meiji) aparte de que aprovecharía para saber los descuentos pero los dos jóvenes peleoneros exigieron que pagarían en efectivo ya que posiblemente el gobierno indagaría los gastos

-Esta vez tomaremos la tarjeta del gobierno y pondremos todo esto a su cuenta

-¡NO!- Exclamaron los dos chicos, no querían tener líos con el gobierno y más cuando se trataba de una simple ropa de niños junto a que uno de sus fundadores era ahora un niño

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kaoru?- Reclamó Sanosuke – Pagaremos por todo

-Aparte nadie nos obliga a hacer esto- Opinó Yahiko

Ni modo, la peliazul tuvo que suspirar e ir a la caja registradora la cual era atendida por una castaña de ojos negros, la sucesora del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu decidió indagar en su billetera mientras los dos jovenzuelos jugaban un rato con el pequeño y no despegaban de él ni un ojo pero no era de gran preocupación ya que el pequeño pelirrojo era obediente y listo como bien portado.

-Señora, ¿Toda esta ropa es para un familiar?

-…- La pobre Kaoru quedó muda mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño samurái yendo de la mano con el bravucón de Sano que hacía el famoso conejo alardeando la fuerza del brazo mientras Kenshin se colgaba, lo mismo pasaba con Yahiko, trataba de buscarse una excusa pero es que esa lindura de niño le nublaba la mente

-N-no es para actividades sospechosas- Explicó de manera estúpida

-Ah, entonces es para un familiar- Concluyó la cajera la cual decidió registrar las prendas como los precios, al menos le fue barato ya que era día de descuento.

Ahora ambos regresaron al dojo donde dejaron al niño a solas con la sucesora la cual lo llevó a una pequeña vitrina que puso en la sala de entrenamiento del recinto mientras el pequeño Kenshin tenía en sus manos la ropa comprada, en verdad Kaoru tenía las esperanzas de que al pelirrojo le lucirían esas ropas aunque habían la incertidumbre de que no le agradara.

El pequeño aceptó la chaqueta naranja en forma de gatito y se fue al vestuario donde se la puso pero salió un poco triste y eso era porque no se quitaba su hakama roja la cual le quedaba grande, Kaoru comenzó a sentirse incomoda como sonrojada.

-Kaoru, quítamela

-No se puede hacer nada, ¡Te la quitaré correctamente!- Mientras tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko estaban presenciado el momento, le parecía correcto como su hermana trataba de contener su sangrado pero no podía evitarlo, Kenshin era tan cute y hasta sexy cada 2 por 3 pero debía dar un basta a lo cual vistió correctamente al muchacho el cual quedó bien con ese vestido.

Finalmente el joven estaba bien mozo usando el vestido naranja, le hacía juego con su cabello en junta a sus ojos, estaba en su lado más dulce y a dar diabetes con todos y a todos

-¡Sí, te queda perfecto Kenshin!- Exclamó la mujer peliazul maravillada ante la belleza del niño mientras éste se miraba al espejo y estaba contento como nunca aunque se sonrojaba mientras tanto salió afuera haciendo que Sanosuke como Yahiko dieran sus opiniones

-Wow, no creía que ver a un Kenshin de 5 años era algo lindo, supongo- Decía Yahiko que estaba maravillado ante la presencia del pequeño pelirrojo

-Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo en eso- Opinó Sanosuke mirando de reojo a su amigo el cual levantó su capucha en el cual tenía orejas, ¡Diablos, el pequeño era una lindura! Tanto Sano como Yahiko quedaron absortos como impresionados pero de pronto una fuerza los arrolló al suelo, era Kaoru que corrió con cámara en mano para tomar fotografías de su Kenshin en ese estado de lindura, pareciera que la peliazul fuese un papparazzi nivel maestro ya que Kenshin estando ahí parado era invadido por los flashes de la cámara haciendo que se mareara

-Sabes Yahiko- Comenzó a opinar Sanosuke- Pensé que Aoshi era un completo lolicón pero creo que Kaoru se volvió su gran competencia

-Simón, hermano- Afirmó Yahiko

No pasaron varios días cuando Megumi como siempre fue una metiche y para remate las dos niñas del recinto, el doctor Gensai y las trabajadoras del Akabeko quedaron impresionadas sobretodo la médico de Aizu la cual abrazó al pequeño Kenshin y lo restregó contra sus pechos (Un intento más del montón para dar celos en Kaoru), en medio de tan efusivo abrazo la mujer exclamaba

-¡Aw! Kenshin se volvió tan pequeño y tan lindo

-¡Hey, Megumi! ¡No es justo!- Exclamó Tsubame- ¡Yo también quiero alzar al señor Himura!

En eso el doctor Gensai alistó su móvil para hacer que todo el equipo se reuniera alrededor del pelirrojo mientras alzaban sea la mano, el pulgar o que hicieran "El amor y paz" para luego tomar el momento decisivo mientras Kenshin miraba con esa sonrisa y calma muy característica en él mientras alzaba su manita.

Ahora era el turno de Tae que se inclinó con amabilidad para extender su mano a la del pequeño pelirrojo quién no dudó en unir su mano a la de la sirviente como era obvio se notaba la gran diferencia

-Ser capaz de ver a un infante señor Himura es algo valioso, ¿No es así?- Decía Tae mientras se conmovía ante ese lado tierno característico del samurái- ¡Señor Himura! Sus manos son pequeñas

-¡Wow! Las manos de Tae son grandes, también las de Tsubame- Decía Kenshin con ese tonito moe mientras tanto las pequeñas jugaban con él a la pelota o el señor Gensai lo alzaba, en ningún momento Kenshin no se sintió incomodo o molesto, más bien seguía siendo el mismo hombre después de todo y como todo momento cute, Kaoru una vez más emprendió una lluvia de fotos con su cámara como por el móvil haciendo que el niño quedara mareado de tantas luces y sin olvidar su ¿Oró?.

Pero todo esto era una completa de tiempo, Kaoru como a todos estaban conmovidos pero debían buscar un algo que lo llevara a la normalidad, exigió de inmediato a todos que dejaran de flojear pero no contaba que el resultado fuera inesperadamente repentino y negativo

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Tú también Megumi!- Eso ultimo lo dijo con ira estilo anime ya que no era un secreto que entre la médico y la sucesora habían ciertos roces sobre todo cuando se trataba del exhitokiri

-Chicos, dejen de jugar y piensen en esta situación- Reclamó

-¿Eh? Pero Kenshin se volvió tan lindo y pequeño, ¿Sabes?- Respondió Megumi conmovida por la apariencia infantil del pelirrojo

-Tú también, Tsubame…- Yahiko estaba con gotas de sudor al ver que su amada no le paraba ni bolas- Deja de jugar y ayudar un poco

-Pero parece que el señor Himura se divierte, así que está bien

-¡Oigan!- Exclamó Ayame mientras su hermana Tsubame recogía una pelota- ¿Por qué no jugamos con Kenshin en lugar de practicar en el dojo?

-¡Sí!- Gritó la niña más pequeña mientras que en el alboroto Megumi siguió abrazando al pequeño samurái contra sus pechos, como siempre su ¡¿Oro?! y esa cara de que todo iba mal, motivo por el cual la pobre Kaoru estaba dispuesta a destruir a ambos… Quizás a esa zorra o a ese pequeño idiota

-¿Kaoru, estás bien?- Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo notando la actitud de su novia que estaba con una actitud de matarlos a todos sin importar nada

-¿K-kenshin?

Ahora el pequeño exhitokiri ahora estaba con una cara seria, como siempre el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

-¡Mi Kaoru-dono se ve muy preocupada! ¡Te ayudaré!- Se fue donde Yahiko donde le pidió su espada de madera el cual obedeció y en eso el pequeño samurái blandió su arma dispuesto a darlo todo

-¡Te protegeré con el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi!- La peliazul quedó conmovida y sonrojada frente a la actitud valiente de su Kenshin, su pequeño guerrero favorito el cual saltaba como cualquiera blandiendo la espada de Yahiko pero al minuto decidió devolver el arma a su dueño

La conmovida Kaoru se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de su guerrero

-No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte

-¿Pero no será algo difícil de llevar? ¿Acaso te hicieron algo malo?

-Que te preocupes por mí es suficiente- El pequeño se sonrojó pero esa sonrisa y esa firmeza resaltaban- Esa parte de ti siempre ha estado allí como se esperaba de mi Kenshin

El pequeño rodeó el cuello de su Kaoru dono y le dio un casto beso en sus labios, en sí era raro pero aún así era Kenshin, ese tontito capaz de proteger y velar por quienes tanto ama y quiere. Y tal como se temía los dos idiotas de la familia hicieron sus burlas

-¡Oh, Kaoru! ¡Eres una shotacón!- Se burló Yahiko

-¡Cuidado Kenshin! ¡Esa bruja te va a hacer mucho daño!- Sanosuke alzó al pequeño de modo protector y claro, posiblemente el gobierno Meiji o probablemente la ONU llegaría en esos momentos para llevarse a todos incluso al pobre Kenshin

La reacción no se hizo esperar cuando de la nada Kaoru era una especie de mujer musculosa con ropas de matona de preparatoria con un garrote mientras el par de idiotas corrían como nenas pidiendo clemencia por sus vidas, mientras Kenshin estaba parado siendo testigo de aquella extraña faceta de su novia

-¿Oro…?

Después de aquel incidente decidieron ir de vuelta al dojo pero se toparon con unos malandros que trataban de robarles hasta la vida pero el pequeño blandió un bate de beisbol como siempre los tipos malos se cagaron de risa y a los minutos ya el pequeño los cagaba a golpes, como siempre el equipo Kenshin quedaba asombrado y Kaoru grabando y tomando fotos.

Aún en las más grandes batallas el pequeño hacía resaltar su ternura, cosa que hacía volar la imaginación de la sucesora del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y como siempre el regalo fue un abrazo y un beso, cosa que dejó sonrojado pero contento al pequeño espadachín.

Ya llegada la noche el pequeño se disponía a ir a su cuarto matrimonial cuando de pronto que Kaoru estaba sentada en el suelo mientras estaba con lágrimas silenciosas mientras la tele estaba encendida, el pequeño se acercó a ver que le pasaba, probablemente temía que algo malo le ocurriese a lo cual caminó hasta estar cerca… En efecto Kaoru estaba llorando mientras miraba la televisión a lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que su amada Dono estaba viendo un dorama.

El pequeño sin más preámbulo se sentó entre sus piernas aunque la peliazul ignoró ya que su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en la novela, bueno eso no fue problema para el pequeño, quizás esas cosas como las telenovelas no era de su agrado ni de desagrado, pues eso es lo que le gustaba a Kaoru y bueno eso lo respetaba mucho.

Después de que la novela acabará Kaoru sentía que unas manos le limpiaban las lágrimas, era el pequeño Kenshin que la ayudaba a reconfortarse mientras la miraba con ternura y amor. Una vez más rodeó sus brazos mientras besó de nuevo sus labios de manera dulce, la peliazul agradeció con otra unión de bocas mientras tomaba las mejillas del pequeño, ambos sonrieron y decidieron ir a su cama de amor pero no se preocupen, no hubo pasión ni nada de tema adulto, sólo se respetaron y durmieron juntos.

Aun así Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño, no era que el pequeño fuese un ruidoso o un malagradecido, al contrario el pequeño dormía plácidamente como si no hubiera un mañana. La peliazul contemplaba la dulzura y la lindura… En verdad no podía creer que a esa tierna edad mojaba la cama como a su maestro Hiko pero también algo de pesar de que murieran sus padres y luego su triste época de asesino… Pero ahora sólo era Kenshin, el hombre que es hoy y el amor de su vida.

Dibujaba una sonrisa mientras en silencio miraba de reojo al pequeño pelirrojo, su cara como su cicatriz en su mejilla le mataban de ternura a lo cual sin lugar a dudas por como la curiosidad le mataba decidió introducir un dedo dentro de su boca en el cual lamió un poco causando una conmoción en la peliazul la cual quedó sonrojada como callada al ver el lado lascivo del niño.

La joven soltó el dedo mientras respiraba agitada, no se esperaba que el pequeño tuviera ese lado algo atrevido. Quería limpiarse el dedo pero no lo quería hacerlo, mientras el pequeño en medio de sus sueños emitía un ¿Oro? y seguía durmiendo. La peliazul prefirió suspirar y abrazar al pequeño el cual sonreía de hecho soñaba con su difunta madre y comiendo un yakiniku.

La mujer abrazó de manera dulce y de manera cálida a su pequeño héroe, era de un modo protector como también un algo amoroso, aunque volviese o no a la normalidad seguía siendo ese tonto con corazón de oro dispuesto a darlo todo por el bien de los demás.

Y tal como se suponía finalmente nuestro guerrero favorito volvió a la normalidad pero recibió una buena tunda de golpes debido a que dormía sobre los pechos de la pobre Kaoru.

OMAKE

Estaba Saito disfrazado de payaso mostrando en la tarima a Aoshi y a Misao, lo mismo que Kaoru y el pequeño Kenshin mientras movía y señalaba un cartel, el temible Lobo de Mibu usaba el acento común del payaso que en vez de dar risa daba más miedo aparte de su apariencia digna de una película de horror (Nota mental: Imaginar a Saito disfrazado de payaso)

-Damas y caballeros, las personas que están a mi lado son un ninja lolicón y una tanuki pedófila pero para ser más específicos las personas que salen con las pollitas como esta chica comadreja- Señaló a Misao que estaba con una actitud de matarlos a todos

-Las comadrejas como ella y los ninjas amargados- Señaló a Aoshi- Son el ejemplo de una verdadera pareja lolicón, para ser más específicos si tienen entre 12 y 15 años

Señaló ahora a Kenshin y Kaoru

-Y las personas follaniños como Battousai y esa mujer de poca reputación son el ejemplo de una pareja Haicón, que por cierto son niños de entre 5 y 7

Ahora señaló a Sanosuke y a Yahiko que por cierto estaba vestido de colegiala, el joven se sentía completamente humillado y más cuando fue obligado a vestirse de esa manera por el temible capitán de la división 3 del Shinsengumi

-Y ese par de idiotas, son el magno ejemplo de unos pedófilos… Especificamente como esta niña- Señaló al pobre Yahiko- Ella tiene 11 añitos y de ahí hacia abajo son pedófilos como ese cabeza de chorlito- Señaló a Sanosuke que por cierto él como Yahiko querían matarlo a golpes

El temible payaso ahora hablaba severamente a los implicados como el buen tembile payaso que era

-En estos momentos todos ustedes son un ejemplo de lo imperdonable que hizo nuestro creador y autor, el señor Watsuki y ahora vuestra está manchada por sus crímenes

En eso vinieron los Shinsengumis que blandiendo sus katanas hacían un musical

-Señor Watsuki, se cree muy listo pero no es la gran cosa… Usted es un marrano idiota, marrano idiota, marrano idiota

En eso un Miburo se arrodilla mientras agita sus manos

-Es un marrano… Marrano

La escena se pone en estatica hasta que está Shishio sentado y en la forma en que se presenta es parecida a un anuncio del presidente de Estados Unidos, con Smoking y todo

-Señor Watsuki, declaro ante toda la nación que usted mirando porno de niños de una manera indecorosa e indecente lo hace menos inteligente y aparte usted destruye la reputación de su obra como a nosotros

Un momento de silencio

-Hoy declaro como ley, si eres inteligente y cuerdo vives, si eres vulgar y sucio mueres… Eso es todo- Y se retira en medio de aplausos como flashes de cámaras dando como culminado su anuncio presidencial.


End file.
